Citynet TV
DWDB-TV= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia For Batangas Radio Station, see [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB DWDB]. '''DWDB-TV''' channel 27 is the flagship station of Philippine television network [[GMA News TV]] a wholly owned by Citynet Network Marketing and Production, Inc. a subsidiary of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Network,_Inc. GMA Network, Inc.] Its studios located at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Network_Center GMA Network Center] at the corner of Timog Avenue and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epifanio_de_los_Santos_Avenue Epifanio de los Santos Avenue] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quezon_City Quezon City] and the transmitter is located at the GMA Tower of Power Compound Barangay Culiat, Tandang Sora, Quezon City. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit]]History [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit]]Citynet Television channel 27 (August 1995) On August 27, 1995 seen another new UHF channel via DWDB-TV channel 27.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV#cite_note-0 [1]] It was the first UHF television station operated by a major broadcast network. GMA officially launches its new channel under the '''Citynet Television''' brand and decided to expand its programming business via UHF. While incorporating the standard red, green and blue colors with some extra color in grey, Citynet Television logo differs from the traditional GMA insignia. It uses in oblique oblong circles in an abstraction of three-rings to indicate richness in color. It was simplified in keeping with the symbol’s pared-down design. Underneath its oblique rings, a rectangular box embossing the text “citynet” in lower case and uses a San Serif font beneath it is the text “TELEVISION” in upper case and also uses the same San Serif typescript. But when displaying channel logo while programming, it was written '''CITYNET 27'''. The goal of GMA Network for making the very first TV network-owned UHF station is to transfer all of its American programming to have broadcast time space for the GMA local TV shows. Transmitting on a 30,000-watt power capacity with an effective radiated power of up to 60,000 watts, Citynet's telecast on channel 27 covers the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metro_Manila Metro Manila Area] and its neighboring provinces in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulacan Bulacan], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laguna_(province) Laguna], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cavite Cavite]. This station branding was known to have dubbed the first and only Philippine-dubbed Hispanic telenovela in English, entitled [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ka_Ina Ka Ina] (until May 28, 2009 when [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_O Amanda O] is debuted on Q in English dubbed telenovela), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citynet_Television_News Citynet Television News] produced by GMA News and Public Affairs and 1996 NBA Playoffs and 1996 NBA Finals are produced by GMA Sports. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit]]Entertainment Music Channel (1999) Due to high programming cost, Citynet Television was rebranded into a music channel. EMC or Entertainment Music Channel uses a single logo adaptation. A simple with a modern glossier style was used. There are no other recorded insignia, due to the fact it only lasted months after it was turned into a branded music channel owned by Star TV Network. After months of commercial broadcast, GMA Network signed a leased broadcast agreement with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STAR_TV_(Asia) Star TV Network] to transmit a localize Channel [V]. On December 15, 1999, Channel [V] Philippines was launched on terrestrial channel 27. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit]]Channel [V] Philippines (December 1999) :''Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_V_Philippines Channel [V] Philippines]'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Channel_V_Philippines_1999.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Channel_V_Philippines_1999.jpg ]Channel [V] Philippines logo from 1999. On December 15, 1999, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STAR_TV_(Asia) Star TV Network] leased the airtime of Citynet Television to launch[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_V_Philippines Channel [V] Philippines][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV#cite_note-1 [2]] through EMC also known as Entertainment Music Channel. This was revived when the then Citynet broadcast taped [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_V#Channel_.5BV.5D_International Channel [V] International] shows from 1995 - March[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999 1999]. This programming made [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trey_Farley Trey Farley] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joey_Mead Joey Mead], former [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_jockey VJ]-TV hosts of part-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Overseas_Filipino Filipino descent], familiar to the Citynet televiewers in 1995. Also, if previously, both Channel [V] and Citynet logos appear on the right corners of TV screens, this time, only Channel [V] International and Channel [V] Philippines logos appear one at a time. Part of the strategy to localize Channel [V] programming produced both by Star TV and GMA through Alta Productions, its logo was shifted to a brand from a music television mark into a live product that has a vigorous position in its audience's lives. Channel [V] had inherited essentials of its distinctiveness, as well as the brackets around the V from its parent offshore. It dimensionalized the name [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_V Channel [V]], making it into an object that could then became an environment for its broadcast design and a stage for live events. Instead of being a stylistic device, the brackets have a real purpose. Part of the brief also involves reflecting Channel [V]'s changing in programming that was part of the relaunch, which was a shift to genre-specific rather than continuous hits. Building on the 3D logo method and in a more intrinsic Filipino, it formed themed rooms for each kind. Each attributed its own shade and animated transition from the main logo to a genre-specific version of the mark. On the middle of 2001[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV#cite_note-2 [3]], Channel V Philippines forced to shutdown due to intense competition of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MTV_Philippines MTV Philippines] provided by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nation_Broadcasting_Company Nation Broadcasting Company], a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippine_Long_Distance_Telephone_Company PLDT], when PLDT bought is not controlling stake in GMA. Regardless of the fact that this is the first UHF station owned by big radio-television company, the programming of the whole DWDB ended from changing its name to another. This was surpassed by the popularity of another UHF station owned by another big radio-television company, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Studio_23 Studio 23] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWAC-TV DWAC 23]), which was established a year after the start of DWDB-TV.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV#cite_note-3 [4]] However on March 1, 2009, Channel V Philippines is now under the new management with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makisig_Network TVXtreme Broadcasting] as a new network partner with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STAR_TV STAR TV]. It was successfully music channel launch last June 1, 2009. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DWDB-TV#cite_note-4 [5]] [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit]]As Q and GMA News TV's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadcast_relay_station repeater station] In November 2005, GMA Network used this station after GMA and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZOE_Broadcasting_Network ZOE Broadcasting Network] entered an agreement to rebroadcast [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZOE-TV DZOE-TV] channel 11, the flagship station of GMA's new subsidiary network [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(TV_network) ''QTV'' (now simply known as Q)] as VHF with equal status to main GMA Network, in exchange of upgrading ZOE's facilities and airing ZOE-produced programming on GMA. Since 2007, this practice was discontinued to make use of station frequency for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_television digital television] test broadcasts of GMA's flagship station, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZBB-TV DZBB-TV]. This station becomes a repeater of Q, as Q is seen clearer in this station compared to channel 11 in southern areas of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metro_Manila Metro Manila], like Makati and Pasay (Where UHF signals can penetrate buildings). On February 28, 2011, QTV will reformat to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_News_TV GMA News TV]. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit]]GMA [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZBB-TV DZBB-TV] Channel 7 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_Television Digital Television] Test Broadcast In Mid-2011, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMA_Network GMA Network] will use the frequency of DWDB-TV UHF Channel 27 for the test broadcast on the digitalization of their flagship channel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZBB-TV DZBB-TV] Channel 7. The National Telecommunications Commission will announce their rules and guidelines in digital broadcasting in May or June 2011. GMA Network will use the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ISDB-T ISDB-T] digital broadcast system. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit]]Slogans *''"Your Window to the World"'' (1995-1999) *''"Your Entertainment Music Channel"'' (1999) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWDB-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit]]=